Yuto (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Yuto, also known as Phantom is the secondary protagonist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. He shares a body with Yuya Sakaki, Yugo, and Yuri due to currently unknown circumstances. He is able to communicate with him mentally or simply switch who is in control. Design Appearance Yuto's physical appearance is similar to his anime counterpart's. His hair is close to a palette swap of Yuya's, black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike his anime counterpart, Yuto is shown to wear Yuya's clothes as they are two personas in the same body. However he wears the studded collars around his neck and wrists in addition to his tie. During his and Yuzu's infiltration of the Leo Corporation he wears a suit and spectacles. Personality Yuto' personality is much the same as his anime counterpart. He is a more serious and cautious person, contrasting with Yuya, and he often argues with him for his reckless actions. He is not above appreciating compliments however; Yuya complimenting Yuto on wearing a suit fed his ego and pacified his worrying to a degree. Etymology In the anime, Yūto's name in romaji is written as "Ute", which is pronounced as "Yūto" in Japanese. Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. Biography Yuto was first seen questioning a crying child, who explained that they had missed the Leo Corporation Tournament, although they wanted to see a real monster. Yuya told Yuto that they couldn't leave a crying child be and said it's time for his appearance. Yuto protested, not wanting to be discovered. However, Yuya replied that they would manage it somehow and took over his body, Summoning "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" to entertain the child, which accidentally allowed Leo Corporation to detect them. Yuto was later seen running over the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers, trying to avoid the Leo Corporation special squad while chiding Yuya for drawing their attention. Cornered by Shingo Sawatari, he revealed his appearance and boldly stated that he was not the "Yuya Sakaki" they were looking for, but is willing to accept the challenge to Duel if they wished, much to the shock of his pursuers. He then confidently Dueled Shingo, doing well at first and Xyz Summoning his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", surprising the LID pursuers that he didn't use Pendulum Summon. Despite doing well with "Dark Rebellion", he was pushed into a corner when Shingo used "Erebus the Netherworld Monarch" and an Action Card to clear away "Dark Rebellion" and reduce Yuto's Life Points to 200. Yuya then came in and took over the Duel, claiming that Yuto's opponent was a bad match-up for him. Deck Yuto uses a Phantom Knights Deck. Much like his anime counterpart, it focuses on Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". However, in the manga, Yuto uses mostly Trap Monsters with special activation conditions, like "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet", which can be activated from the hand, and "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which can be activated the turn it is Set. These Trap Monsters allow Yuto to protect his field while easily gathering Xyz Materials. Unlike similar characters (e.g. Dark Yugi, Astral), he uses a completely different Deck from his partner. If Yuya takes over their body during a Duel, the contents of their Deck will change along with their persona. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters